


My Love For You Hurts (Me)

by Cinnabunni



Series: Parkner One-shots and stories [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Concerned Tony Stark, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Harley and Peter are dorks, Hurt Peter Parker, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Both Peter and Harley have feelings for one other; they just don't know the other feels the same way. They have tricked themselves into thinking that the other will never love, bringing both into a disease. And it certainly doesn't help that try to avoid each other at school and only get worse.OrBoth Peter and Harley have Hanahaki and don't want to face each other.---CURRENTLY ON HIATUS---





	1. Chapter 1

Peter thought that today was going to be a good day. Sure, he would have to see Harley in the hallways, in lunch, and in the labs for hours after school, but he believed that he had his… condition under control. He could handle it. Besides, all he had to do was to avoid Harley, which he was getting better at. He got out of bed and started to get ready for the day.

None of the avengers knew about his condition, and he was determined to keep it that way. He didn’t need the others meddling in his Peter Parker life. Only Spider-Man's life. The only people who about the condition were MJ and Ned. And he was thankful that they were his friends. They tried to make him as most comfortable at school as possible. MJ was a goddess, since she knew what Peter was going through. Though she got surgery, she respects Peter’s decision to live with the condition and tries to make him happy.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed a note pinned on the fridge.

_Sorry I couldn’t greet you this morning, I had to go in early. Don’t forget, you’re being picked up for your internship! Love you! <3_

Peter chuckled at the note from his aunt, as he grabbed some food to eat on the way to school. As he left, he headed to the subways, following every morning routine he has for going to school. Get to the subway, entertain himself with his phone, leave subway, walk to school, enter with a few minutes to spare. As he entered the school, he felt like he was filled with confidence for the day that he usually didn’t have. He was happy and excited as he found Ned and MJ in the halls.

~~~

Harley didn’t want to go to school. Then he would have to see Peter, and that wouldn’t be helpful. He just tries to avoid Peter, which was going pretty well. So, it was rather that he was really good at avoiding people, or Peter was avoiding him. And knowing himself, it was probably the latter. And, that thought made Harley’s heart ache. Because even though he was avoiding Peter, it hurt to know that Peter was avoiding _him_. Even in the lab with Tony, they both somehow manage to be on opposite sides of each other. But even though he rarely saw Peter, his thoughts always wondered off to him. He always that about those giant doe-like eyes, the soft brown curls covering his face, the tiny, shy smile he gets at school, the huge ear-to-ear smile he gets when he’s working with Tony, that infectious laugh he had when he heard something hilarious, and when he-

Oh.

_Oh no._

He felt the urge to cough, to the throw up, but he managed to hold it in as he rushed to the bathroom. When he got there, he immediately fell down to his knees, in front of the toilet. He opened his mouth, and it was _so_ hard to breath. He started to have coughing fits that hurt his throat _so much_. Blood started to come out, but he just kept coughing. It’s been what he had to deal with for a few months now. He could hear his sister yelling at him for waking her up (she didn’t need to wake up until an hour later to get ready for her school), but when she saw the state her brother was in, she was by his side, rubbing his back soothingly. Her brother continued to throw up blood and… petals. The petals were a pure white color. When Harley was done throwing up, he swallowed down a few petals still in his throat, and drank the tap water from the sink to wash down the taste of blood. Abby stared at him with worry.

“Are you gonna be alright, Harley? Because I bet, we can get Mom to call the school, to say that you’re sick, and-”

“No, no, I’m fine. I’ll survive. I just… yeah, I’ll be fine, I promise,” He said, as his sister nodded solemnly. “I’m gonna go get ready, then.” Harley then did his normal routine: eat breakfast, brush teeth and hair, get dressed for the day, get backpack and then drive to school. He usually used that time to think.

When he first starting throwing up petals, he had to do some research to actually know what was happening. It took a while to figure out, but after finding a website, he found out he had something called “Hanahaki”. Because of unrequited love. It didn’t take Harley all that long to figure out who he loved, and didn’t love him back: Peter Parker. He also read that the type of flower/petals that you throw up is supposed to represent the person whom you love, or at least be their favorite type of flower. Harley didn’t know what Peter’s favorite flower was, but he had a feeling that it represented him.

The next time he threw up, he took one of the petals and cleaned it. He tried to find pictures that matched the petal, and it took way too long to find a match. It belonged to a White Carnation. After doing a quick Wikipedia search, he learned that a White Carnation represented Sweetness and loveliness, innocence, pure love, faithfulness. And he absolutely believed that this flower represented Peter.

Harley almost didn’t realize that he arrived until someone honked at him to park somewhere. He parked quickly, and walked over to the school, with time to spare to get to class. He sighed, then entered the building with the other students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting way too many projects for me to catch up on. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and if you like it. Thank you! (And, like the other multiple chapter stories, I do not have a updating schedule)


	2. Chapter 2

Peter felt safe when he was around Ned and MJ. Sure, Flash would still torment him no matter what, but hanging out with them made him distracted. Sure, he had fun with them, but they helped a lot of getting Peter not to think of Harley. But it didn’t work all the time, like right now. It was lunch, and while Ned and MJ talked, Peter found himself staring at Harley who was sitting a few tables away, laughing along with his friends.

“Hey, loser. Stop staring at him. Pay attention,” MJ said, while Ned nodded agreement.

“Yeah, so Pete, do you wanna come over tomorrow after school? I just got a new Millennium Falcon Lego set.”

“Um, yeah, yeah dude, sounds good…” Peter answered, as he slowly drifted his head back to where Harley was. But Harley wasn’t there. Instead, Harley was walking towards the table where Peter sat, and towards Peter.

“Hey, Peter.” Harley said, giving a soft smile to him that made Peter’s heart flip.

“What do you want, loser?” MJ said.

“Well, I am just here to ask Peter something, MJ. If that’s alright with you?” MJ gave him a tiny glare, but let him talk to Peter. “So, Peter, can you tell Tony that I’m gonna be late today? I have to pick up my sis after school. Sound good?” Peter gave a nervous nod.

“Y-yeah, sure dude! Sounds good. Yep,” he said as he continued to nod. Harley seemed to swallow down something, then just gave a thumbs up.

“Okay then! See you later, then!” Harley did finger guns at Peter as he slowly backed away, then jogged off to his table. Ned then started to rub Peter’s back.

“Dude, that was like, the most you guys have ever talked this quarter. Do you need my paper bag? ‘Cause I’m not using it any more so if you need to throw up and stuff, then you can use it,” Ned rambled, but Peter shook his head.

“Nah dude, I’ll be fine. I just need some water or something to wash down the taste and the… petals.” Peter said, as Ned gave him his half empty water bottle. Peter chugged it down, then gave Ned the empty water bottle with a sheepish grin and a shrug. Ned sighed, and excused himself to refill his water bottle.

“Peter,” MJ said, startling Peter. “You know you’re gonna have to confront him at some point.” Peter sighed.

“I know that, but I just… don’t want to?” Peter said, as MJ shook her head.

“Listen, it’s rather how you tell him how you feel, or get surgery. I know you don’t like that idea, but if you don’t tell him, then you’ll _die_. So, I think you should tell him.”

“But… but what if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“Then, you get surgery. You won’t have the feelings for anymore.” Peter stayed silent, staring at Harley.

“I… I don’t know, MJ,” Peter sighed. “Okay, I will tell him. At some point. I don’t know when, but I will. I promise.” Peter said. MJ sighed, but didn’t say anything else. Then, Ned came over, finished with filling his water bottle.

“Hey dudes! What did I miss?”

“Not much, really,” Peter answered, and Ned gave a silent nod. They just continued their ‘nerd talk’ until the bell rang for them to go to their next classes. As Ned said his goodbyes and left, Peter caught MJ.

“Wait, MJ, I have a quick question. You said you had Hanahaki before, so… who was it?” Peter asked nervously.

“Yeah, no. I’m not gonna tell you. Maybe another day, but now. See you later, loser.” She said as she left. Peter stood there for a little bit, then left, heading to his next class, pondering on whom might’ve been the person. Peter then dropped the subject, as he then dropped all of his books, after bumping into someone. Peter automatically dropped down to his knees to pick them up.

“Oh, sorry about that Peter!” A familiar voice said, as they too went down to help Peter. He looked up to see who’s voice it was, and was speechless when he saw who was giving him that same soft smile that still continues to make his heart flip.

Harley Keener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done... I honestly don't know what to do for the next chapters after this scene, so if you have suggestions on what I should do, then please tell me. Please tell me what you thought and any constructive criticism helps! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter could only stare at Harley, who was now helping him picking up his books. _God, why did it have to be Harley?_ Peter asked himself, and decided to just look down and pick up the books as well. Harley was coughing, swallowing down the white petals and blood that was in his mouth. God, he was gonna need a drink after helping Peter. But hey, Harley was happy with himself, because this was the most that they have ever done with each other ever since they started to avoid one another. Harley grimaced at the taste of blood and the gross felling of wet petals in his mouth, and started to hurry, stacking the rest of the books and giving them to Peter. He didn’t say a word to the brunette, afraid that the petals would pour out of his mouth.

They both got up, as they both smiled at each other. “Thank you, Harl-” Peter began, but then he dropped his books once again. He used his hand to cover his mouth, as he started to cough violently. Blood started to coat his hand a dark red, as petals started to fall, fluttering down to the floor.

Harley stared in shock as he watched the few petals fall down. The petals were a yellow color, while the tips of them were a bright red, looking like an almost orange like color at some parts. Harley’s eyes met Peter’s. Peter’s eyes started to fill with tears while staring at Harley’s wide eyes.

The bell rang.

“Yeah, of course. Right,” Harley mumbled; Peter was only able to hear it with his enhanced hearing. Harley looked down, seeming to glare at the petals on the ground.

Then Harley ran.

Peter was now letting the tears flow, leaning against the lockers as he slowly slid down to the floor. He continued to cough up blood and petals. The single thought that ran through Peter’s mind was _He knows. He knows it’s you._ Damnit, Peter didn’t want Harley to figure it out like this. Peter had this plan to tell him with a bouquet full of red and yellow roses (Harley’s favorite type of rose, Peter learned from this experience), and ask him out and tell him that he loves him. Now that would never happen. Peter just sat there for the rest of the period, covered in his tears, blood, and petals.

~~~

Harley ran out of the school’s front doors, and continued to run to his car. When he arrived, he entered the car and slammed the door behind him. He slammed his hands into the wheel, anger building up. He violently wiped the tears away from his eyes, and started his car. He just… couldn’t do school after that. Not with knowing that Peter doesn’t have feelings for him. Because why would Peter love him? As he drove away from the school, he let out a violent sob. He tried to contain his sadness, until he got back home. He drove unsteadily, tears welling in his eyes. He parked in the driveway, as he ran into the house, to the bathroom. He leaned against the toilet, knowing that soon the blood and pure white colored petals will soon fall.

God, he should’ve known. He should’ve known that Peter wouldn’t have felt the same. Why would he? He was just some southern boy who had too much confidence in himself, and just bragged about himself. Peter was so much more than that. Peter was kind, smart, wonderful, and so much more that Harley wouldn’t be able to put into words. Harley then started to cough up blood and clumps of petals, thinking about how Peter would never be truly his.

He wasn’t sure how long he was there, sitting and throwing up, his mind filled with self-loathing thoughts and thoughts about Peter. At some point in time, the tears did stop flowing, and the petals and blood were gone. He got up, suddenly tired from the all of the vomiting and crying. He slowly went to bed, and shrouded himself with the blankets. He fell asleep with a few tears still clinging to his eyelashes, knowing that Peter wouldn’t love him.

Knowing that Peter’s heart belonged to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited to write this chapter from the request I got, but then quickly learned that I can't write angst, so.... sorry if it isn't that good. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter, and know that I am still open to requests on what to do for this story. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Harley woke up from his phone ringing.

“Yeah?” Harley asked the caller, groggily.

“Harley! Where are you? School ending a few minutes ago, and you aren’t here,” his sister scolded. Harley rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock. _3:23_. “Shit,” He said under his breath. “Look, I’m leaving the house right now, I’ll be there in a bit. Bye.” He hung up the phone, as he quickly made himself look presentable. In the middle of the rush, he got a text. He checked it quickly, and he found out it was from his Mom.

_Mom: Harley, why did I get notified that you missed 4 classes? What’s happening? Are you alright?_

_Harley: Yeah mom everythings fine_

_Mom: Well expect a talk when I get home_

Harley groaned as he put his phone in his pocket as he rushed out of the door.

~~~

When Abby entered in the car, she was not happy.

“Where were you? Why were you late?” She inquired. Harley sighed as he pulled out of the school.

“I took a nap, and I just… lost track of time, I guess.” He answered. He saw Abby’s stare at him soften.

“Harley? Is everything alright?”

“I’ll… I’ll tell you everything when we get home, okay?” Harley said softly. Abby gave a small nod as he then drove out of the school. They sat there in silence. Not uncomfortable silence or awkward silence, though it wasn’t comfortable silence, either. Just silence. As soon as the got home, Abby threw her backpack on the floor and ran over to the couch.

“Tell me everything,” she said. Harley let everything out.

He paced around the room, as he told his sister every detail he could remember, fighting against the tears that were threatening to fall. Abby was thinking carefully about each thing she was told, trying to figure about why her older brother was so upset.

“Wait, Harley, I don’t want to sound rude, since you seem very hurt right now, but… why are you upset? I mean, you found out that Peter likes you back! Shouldn’t you be happy?” Harley stopped moving and stared at Abby for a long time.

“Abby. He doesn’t love me.” Harley kept his voice low, not wanting to yell at his sister. Abby just gave him a confused look.

“But I thought you said there wasn’t anyone else in the hallway. That the bell rang and everyone was in class.” Harley took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

“Yes, Abby. It was only me and Peter.”

“So then shouldn’t it be obvious? No one else is there, only you. Peter throws up petals. People only throw up petals when they’re around the one they love! And you said the petals he threw up were red and yellow petals. Those are red and yellow rose petals! Your favorite type of flower!” Harley stood there, processing the information that he just received. He couldn’t believe it. _Peter Parker was in love with him._

“Hey, Abby? If I’m still out and Mom comes home, tell her I’m doin’ somethin’ important, ‘k?” “Alright,” she answered. Harley grabbed his keys, and ran over to his car. He sped off to Stark Industries as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have planned on what is going to happen next, and how the story is going to end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I'm not really proud of this one. It isn't my strongest, I didn't really know what to write, and I kinda rushed it. ALSO! I Expect this story and my other stories to be very late, (possibly as late as this one, maybe even later), for I am going back to school very soon. Please tell me what you though of this chapter! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Peter couldn’t really remember much between the… ‘incident’ and arriving at the tower. He can’t recall a thing from any of his classes, and he vaguely remembers Happy being concerned about him on the drive over. Happy asked him questions, or maybe just talked to him, but Peter never answered. When he entered the lab, he felt his spirits raise just a little. This was his safe space, where he could unwind, and just relax. When he walked over, he saw that Tony’s face was riddled with worry.

“So, Happy just told me that you were acting very different on the ride over here, and I can tell that something’s wrong. So, what’s up?” Tony said, and Peter could feel a lump starting to form in his throat. He didn’t have to tell Tony everything, right? So, he said the best thing that can to mind.

“I-um, H-Harley is gonna be late to-to the lab. He said… he said that he had to pick up his sister, I think,” Peter stuttered, fighting back the tears that filled his eyes. He felt the older man’s hand rub his back, and then the dam broke. Tears started to stream down his face, while Tony directed him to the couch in the lab.

“Okay Pete, it’s alright, it’s gonna be fine,” Tony said, as he continued to rub Peter’s back soothingly. Once Peter had finally calmed down, Tony decided to ask again. “Peter, obviously something happened. I don’t know if it was at school, or at home, but can you please tell me what happened?” Peter whispered something, and Tony leaned in a little bit. “Kid, not all of us have enhanced hearing, speak up-”

“I said that I have Hanahaki.” Peter blurted out, and the words hung in the air. Tony stared at Peter with an unreadable expression.

Tony then started to slowly start to nod his head. “…Okay, okay. That isn’t too bad. That’s that one rare flower-lung disease, right? Alright, we can work with that. FRIDAY, find me all of the information that you can on Hanahaki, then show me later tonight.”

“On it, Boss.”

“See? We can work with this, Pete. I actually have no idea what it is- shocker, I know- so why don’t we start our lab stuff, you go home early, then come back tomorrow after school so we can fix everything. Sound good, kiddo?”

Peter smiled and nodded. “That sounds great, Mr. Stark!” Maybe Peter could forget about all that happened, and just explain everything to Harley once he got there. Then maybe… maybe Harley would reciprocate those feelings. _Yeah… that sounds like a good idea,_ Peter concluded.

As he got up and followed Tony to the lab equipment, Peter stopped dead in his tracks. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He opened his mouth to take in some air, but only buds of blossoming roses, and full blossomed heads of roses, and a whole bunch of blood came out of Peter’s mouth. Peter felt like something was compressing his lungs, squeezing the air out of him.

“Peter!” Tony rushed to Peter as he fell down to the ground. Peter’s vision was starting to get fuzzy, and _he just needed to breathe_. The brunette struggled to get air, as he heard Tony say something, probably towards him, but he didn’t here that much. His vision started to darken, and his head was pounding.

The last thing Peter heard before he blacked out was FRIDAY’s voice.

”Boss, Harley Keener is requesting entrance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I sorta rushed it, so I'm sorry if it isn't as good quality as the others. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me what you thought about it! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

As Harley was growing more and more anxious by the minute from waiting in front of the door, he was surprised when the door opened, and Tony ran past him, with Peter in his arms. Alarmed, Harley followed him.

“Tony! What happened? Is he okay?”

“He passed out, right after he told me that he has Hanahaki… FRIDAY, run scanners on him, and tell Cho and Bruce to set up the Medbay,” Tony said, as he picked up Peter and started to walk towards the door, and Harley was right on his heels.

“Sir, it seems that Peter has passed out due to lack of oxygen. He seems to be not getting enough for his body function,” FRIDAY’s voice chimed in, as Tony rushed down the hallways with Peter’s body in his arms.

“Peter seems to have something blocking the air from getting to his lungs,” and at that, Harley stopped in his tracks. Tony looked back, but continued run. He slightly slowed down for the teen though, and spoke with a worried expression.

“Um, Harley, we should probably get going. What are you doing?”

“I figured out what’s wrong with him,” he whispered in disbelief. Harley caught up with Tony, talking to him as they both quicken their pace. “Okay so, you know how Peter said that he has Hanahaki? Well, the flowers and roots must be growing too big, and so they’re not letting air go through to his lungs,” Harley said, as they turned a corner, and finally entered into the Medbay. They were then met with a panicked Bruce, jogging over to them.

“Tony, what happened to him? FRIDAY told me that he passed out from oxygen deprivation, but how?”

“I don’t know, but according to Harley here, he said that it was because of Hanahaki,” Bruce’s frown only deepened with this information.

“Hanahaki… that sounds familiar… I think I did research about it at some point. Very rare,” Bruce said, as he then gestured to a stretcher. “Put him on this, and I’ll get Dr. Cho to run some tests.” Tony then quickly placed Peter down, and Bruce took him to a different room. Tony tried to argue that he needed to go with him, but it seemed that Bruce had one that battle, as Tony took a seat.

Harley slowly sat down next to Tony, still trying to process what had happened. Harley couldn’t speak at all, shocked at everything that went down. He soon felt a reassuring hand on his knee.

“Don’t worry kiddo, Peter’s gonna be fine. He has Dr. Cho and Banner on his case, I know that he’ll be fine,” Tony said, but Harley didn’t believe him.

“This is all my fault…” Harley said, barely above a whisper. “I… I did this to him. If only that I wasn’t so stupid ’n let him explain everything, then all of this would’ve been avoided,” Harley felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

“Harley, none of this is your fault. If anything, this is mine, -” Tony started saying, but Harley cut him off.

“No, I knew that he had Hanahaki. I knew that that he could die from choking if he had it long enough. _I knew that he loves me_. And yet… I ran away. Left him to suffer, and now look: Peter’s gonna die, and it’s my fault.” Harley let the tears flow freely now, running down his cheeks. Just thinking about Peter… made him sick.

Harley started to violently cough, and he started to dry heave. Tony quickly found a trash can and put it under Harley. Harley held the sides for support, as he felt the flowers push through his throat and into his mouth. They were full bloomed flowers now, the beautiful, pure white color deluded from all the blood covering them.

He hacked up a few flowers, a handful of petals, and too much blood. He felt Tony’s hand rubbing his back soothingly, but he didn’t pay attention to that fact. He just needed to see Peter.

“…Harley, are you okay? Jesus, is this what Hanahaki is? How did you and Peter deal with this? And why didn’t you come to me about this? We could’ve dealt with this,” Tony spoke, and Harley shook his head.

“No, I wanted- I wanted to tell Peter that I… that I have feelings for him. But I was afraid. Then I found out Peter had Hanahaki as well. But I was and _idiot_ and thought that he loved someone else. And then I come here and he’s-he’s dyin’ because of me and _it’s my fault._ ” Harley sobbed into Tony’s shoulder as Tony continued to soothe him. They did this for a while, and soon enough Harley’s sobs slowly decreased. Harley left Tony’s embrace, and sat in the chair quietly. Harley felt the pitying-like stares that Tony would give him, but continued to look down into his lap.

It was like this for quite a while until Dr. Cho entered the room. Before se could open her mouth to talk though, she was bombarded with questions by both Tony and Harley.

“Is Peter okay?”

“What happened to him? How severe is it?”

“Are you gonna have to give him surgery?”

Cho cut both of them off. “Okay! I hear you guys, let me just explain what happened to him.” Tony and Harley stopped talking, impatiently waiting for the news about Peter.

“As you may know, Peter seems to have had Hanahaki for a while now, so the roots and flowers were blocking the airway, leaving him to pass out from lack of oxygen. Bruce and I got him on some oxygen, and it seems that he’s doing fine. But, he’s gonna have to have surgery real soon, or he will die from this.” Tony silently took all of this information in.

“Can I go in to see Peter?” he asked, and Cho nodded.

“Yes, but-” before even finishing her sentence, both men raced past her, towards the room Peter was in. “-he’s resting right now!” she called out to them, but sighed, knowing that they didn’t hear her.

~~~

When Harley entered the room, his heart shattered when he saw Peter. He slowly walked up to the bed, taking in the scene. Tony was already at Peter’s side, watching his chest rise and fall. Harley felt awful that this was the state Peter was in. It should’ve been him and Peter going on a date, leaving behind their flower diseases, but instead Peter was in the Medbay, white as the bed sheets and having to wear an oxygen mask because of him. Harley took a seat to Peter’s side, and as delicately as he could, picked up Peter’s hand. Harley cringed from the coldness that came from Peter’s hand, but continued to hold it.

Harley sat there in silence, holding the hand. He completely forgot that Tony was in the room as well until he spoke.

“It’s getting pretty late Harley; you should probably get back home. Don’t want your mom to worry about you. You can stop by tomorrow to see Peter,” he spoke softly, and with care in his voice. Harley shook his head.

“No, I can’t do that. I’m gonna stay here for Peter, even if I have to stay the night. I’ll just text my mom or somethin’.” Tony didn’t say anything else after that, leaving them both in silence. Harley soon became drowsy, and remembered, Tony putting a blanket on top of him.

He fell asleep holding Peter’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Somewhat longer chapter! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to make, but like I said, I have school. This story should be finishing up soon; I'd probably say one or two more chapters left. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!


	7. Not a chapter

Hey! I'm sorry that it has to be like this, but I'm going to have to put this fanfic on hiatus. I know it seems really close to the end, which it is, but I don't want to rush myself and make something that I'm not in the mood for, only to make it really bad and not enjoyable. I am currently really busy with school, and I also have fallen into a new fandom. I don't plan on leaving this as unfinished, so you don't have to worry about that. It'll just be a little while until I do the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this. I'll probably delete this once I get the next chapter up.


End file.
